Dialation
by Jazzie-mi
Summary: He was always late coming home from work that it was starting to discern his wife; always coming home dead drunk just a half an hour before she went to bed. However, on that one night - that one night he's sober, it was hard for him not to notice the dialation in her pupils and the racing of her pulse. ;; OC USED.


Yet another day goes by and after work, Jenica arrives home to an empty apartment. Again. Her husband was supposed to get off of work earlier than she did, yet he was never home when she expected him to be. William Kirkland would always come home late – sometimes even a half an hour before Jenica headed off to bed.

All that she wanted at the end of the day was to spend time with her husband after a long, hard day of working in her crap job working in an office all day; but no, he always had to go out with his friends or co-workers for a drink after work and get nearly drunk off his ass!

The fiery-haired Scotsman would always stumble through the door at around midnight, usually one of his mates was there to help him to the door and turn the key, say their hellos to Jenica, then leave him in her care. In all honesty, it was like she was taking care of a child. A grown, man-ish child; and frankly, she was sick and tired of it.

So, one night she waited at the door for her slob of a husband to shuffle, half drunk, through the front door with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and eye-brows knitted together. Any second he'd be tripping over his own feet, hazy vision hindering his fumbling steps. However, much to Jenica's surprise, when the door opened – it was William, alright, but he was sober, or at least he looked like he was, and his expression reflected a sullen attitude. When his jade hues lifted to meet hers, a small quirk of a smile lifted his lips.

"Hey. Didn't expect t' see ya up this late."

He remarked while hanging up his house keys on the clever hook installed in the wall and kicked off his shoes haphazardly. William reached for the back of his young wife's head and pulled her forehead closer to meet his lips with the front of her silver bangs, then turned to shrug out of his tanned trench coat.

Completely dumb-struck at his attitude, the usually quick-witted lass couldn't think of what she was going to say to him once he did arrive from 'work'.

"Ahh…Uhm…"

"Sorry I'm home late so late, the lads from work are always hounding on me about going to get a drink wif 'em."

William raked his long fingers through his ginger bangs and leaned against the wall that lead into their tiny, but manageable, kitchen. Those hypnotizing eyes of his glanced down at her through long lashes and a charismatic smirk curled his lips, watching as her pupils dilated and filled to the point her aqua irises were more difficult to see. He knew what she wanted; an apology.

Lifting his index finger, he beckoned his ivory-haired wife closer with a simple curling of his finger; the delightful smell of his cologne suspended in the air between them as she drew nearer, intoxicated. Running his hands along the sides of her face and into her hair, William placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, nose, and mouth – just a small apology, but it left Jenica craving more.

Just as quick as each kiss came, the Scottish business man parted and yawned.

"Aye; I'm gonna head t' bed now. You commin'?"

He threw his suit jacket to the couch and stalked over to their shared bedroom, waiting in the door frame for a second or two while he loosened his neat, black tie. The dilation in Jenica's eyes didn't subside, though nether did the undeniable hunger that roared in the pit of her stomach.

The azure hued lass tugged at the strap of her night-gown, the bottom lace barely breezing over her mid-thighs, she shifted the silky fabric lower off her shoulder and brought to attention the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. William's brows rose into his hairline, given how his interest had been piqued. Jenica ran a quick hand through her bangs to tousle them out of her eyes and strut over to her husband, taking a hold of his tie and pulling him in closer to press her lips to his.

Oh, he rather enjoyed this, he did.

William's arm slipped comfortably around her waist and successfully brought her closer to his heating body so she was barely dancing on the tips of her toes. Eager to get things started, he lead his wife through the doorway and onto their bed, assisting in lifting her – they had two mattresses, it was difficult for her to jump up there sometimes – without their lips ever leaving each other.

Never before in his life has he been so glad he came home sober.


End file.
